infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jyggalag Daedric Prince of Order
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CirChris (Talk) 2011-04-14T13:51:06 Word of advise Hi there. Just thought I'd drop by a note: Please get it right. You're making a mess out of things that were already in place, and I'm against that. I'm trying not to be a douche here, so please take this into consideration. That will be all. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 16:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Post Beast ideas I would love some ideas. Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 03:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I got a group coming in, a Clone of Bertrand, Clones of Vermark 88, The Milita & The Corrupted Well I was planning on bringing back Sasha as a guardian of Empire City, and Alden is SO Dead he got cut up. Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 04:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Umm idk about that, its a good idea though Thats a good idea, but I was thinking of having Kuo & Nix fighitng over Cole Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 16:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Why? That will just be anohter InFamous 1 moment. Its a good idea. But nah, anything else? Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 17:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Not bad idea. Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) umm can u put the ideas on the page, for some reason i cant view my Talk Page Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight! Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 05:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, about Sasha, not a terrible idea, its actually godd, and David? Which David, Cole's brother? Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 05:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh i remember now, huh I never thought of him, ill think about it. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 06:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Huh u got some AWESOME ideas. Nice. and No problem R u like an idea machine? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 06:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) np, hey Cole and the team just arrived in paris, we are no where near the final battle. Hey you know what would be funny, if some chic walked up to Cole and said they had a kid, and Cole is just like O_O I have no idea who you are, the girl just goes, Oh your not my ex. Hey i gotta go to bed, cya. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 06:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) James Kennedy Logan Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 06:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Night AWESOME man, lay them on me. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 18:20, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thats good, but ya idk, if Cole has GOD powers, I think he could easily kill this Beast Huh I guess, but I need something to go on, wat do they do after they get into Paris? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 18:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok so let me see if i am following you, Cole walks into France, and he gets a call to go straght back to EMPIRE CITY, to save a chic who has a crush on Cole who tried to kill him? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 18:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Not bad Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 18:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm perhaps. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) How would that work, and wat would i have transfered? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Um, all David has is, Super Strenght(Cole already has), & Electricity absorbsion(Cole has) Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, but , SS and engery absorbsion is all that we have seen. That and identification power(or watever its called) Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) like what? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thats ALOT of Powers! Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) True. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 20:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) No no no, that one is not that bad. Oh ya, its a great idea man! Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 21:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) K, You got some amazing ideas. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 21:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) NICE! Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 21:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 21:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Who? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 22:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) THATS AWEOSME! if He says yes you could email him InFamous 2 Post Beast and we could find out if is good enough. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 22:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Your awesome u know that right? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 22:20, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Ya. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 22:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) xD Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 22:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Those are great ideas man! Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 02:55, July 15, 2011 (UTC) lay them on me! Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 03:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Have u seen the PS3 Promo commercials for InFamous 2? the Superhero says "Cole and I should team up" The VP of PS says" No Coles more of an underwear on the inside kinda guy" So I apologise but, no Superhero Outfit. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 03:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) VERY VERY VERY VERY NICE! Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 03:32, July 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 03:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ya it looks good, but it will look better with photoshop xD, good idea though. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 03:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I think his normal face would be better. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 03:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) xD ya I noticed that the 5th time I replayed the game. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 03:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) He got it from the Beast. 11:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Its coming along, hey what would u say if Cole & Kuo had a relationsship? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 15:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Well how would u feel if you were about to die, would u try and live, or just lay down and die? and Hows that photo coming? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 15:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) O_o ok, So no photoshop untol 8/25/11 I guess. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 16:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok lets make a comparison of dating wat ever with Cole, Nix and Kuo. Kuo:Friends with Cole a little longer, helped him more. Got kidnapped, got conduit powers, helped Cole several more times, at the end didnt WANT TO DIE in the end, they made up, hugged, and died together. Nix: Gave Cole a blast core,helped Cole get Kuo back(evil karma) helped him in several missions, at the end helped Cole fight the beast Hmm The 3rd cOMING Of John White! xD not bad, but wat powers does he have? 17:00, July 15, 2011 (UTC) xD nice set of powers, and K Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 17:07, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Not that that is a bad idea, or I dont think those 2 look good togther, why? Nix is evil and destructive, and I really think Kuo and Cole look better together. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 17:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) OH O_O SRRY, That be.....idk, Ill take it in though. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 17:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) REally Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 17:35, July 15, 2011 (UTC) XD Lol 21 Sure, wat did u have in mind? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 18:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 18:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Fan made and manipulated pics Hello. I've noticed that you've been uploading a lot of pictures that are fan made, obviously made by you. Please try to keep them to a minimal, we're trying to keep the file logs clean. Thank you, and happy editing! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 04:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I made one for him. Hope he uses it soon, though. I'm gonna go delete some pics that's not used .... Alareiks |''' Contact Me '''| [[w::c:infamous|inFamous Wiki]] Administrator |''' 10:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Concept Art Hey there! Just thought I'd ask a question, about this and this. I've reason to believe they're concept art, but just a precaution, do you still remember exactly where you found them? --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I see. And you're sure that this website is legit, right? Again, I'm just making sure. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. Well, it seems okay. Anyway, thanks for sharing! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:29, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll do so. Thank you once again. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re It's ok dude, planning something is hard work. POTCOPW Network Rep, Canon Supervisor. Jim Logan, The King of all Conduits Word Life 03:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey bud Hey, added a new chapter to the Conduit Saga. Oh, and I saw your new adding on the inFamous Origins. Good work, man. Altrough the format could be better, the story is good. Anyway, now I'm going to sleep. Four in the morning, here. See you Alareiks |''' 01:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:: Have no idea, actually. A little busy right now. Alareiks '''| 12:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) First Bot Hi there! Please leave a message on the The First Bot 's talk page saying you agree with having the bot. If you agree, of course. Alareiks |''' 16:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Post Beast Post Beast is finally done! Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life 02:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh and congrats on making #2 Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life 02:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Um...what is it you wanted? For me to spend some time on this wiki? Gamerchik101 05:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Form Tell us what you think about IF Wiki, easy and simple: http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alareiks/inFamous_Wiki:_What_do_you_think%3F Alareiks '''| 14:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Infamous 2 story mission layouts please attempt to make each mission as it is from cole's perspective, it is not a game guide Warning - adding categories Hello there, Kesslerbeast. Now, I'm afraid some of us among the Staff has been talking a little, and we have to give you a warning due to your activity with adding categories. Now, that's not all of it. But you broke the Achievements Policy with your edits on the Cole MacGrath page. We're going to delete a lot of categories now, and I can't list all here, but as we've seen you're not good with adding categories, I suggest you refrain from doing so until you've gained further experienced with it. Remember not to remove the tag from your talk page unless permission has been granted to you. Thank you, and I hope to see a better behavior in the future. It is never too late to better. --Alareiks | 11:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on suprpassing me in the rankings. The Best in the World IMages Are these good images for the Rebel Outpost? I took images of the Rebel Outpost and i want to know if they are good. The Best in the World Ya i figured the flash part, but the Classic Cole, thats just a skin. The Best in the World Ik ik, i forgot 2 change the costume before i took the pictures. The Best in the World InFAMOUS 3 Speculation Ok, we all know InFAMOUS 3 is coming, Eric Ladin said he would be working on it. Now people on this place are taking it a little to far dont u think? The Best In The World 12:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Maybe.....but come on jim they are doing the same thing over at the God of War wiki because they found out that God of War IV is coming Kesslerbeast 15:05, January 11, 2012 (UTC)Kesslerbeast